


heart thoughts

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feelings Realization, Minor Injuries, Multi, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Several realizations and rescues later, the conclusion is this: A diamond can have a few extra points.
Relationships: Davesprite & Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Polyswap Leap Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	heart thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A rescue! Feel free to choose who is rescuing who, and whether they are in a wilderness, a city, or somewhere in-between.
> 
> All pale or an arrangement balancing pale and red pls.

**Dave**

Equius' distress call comes in the middle of what you and Nepeta had planned out as an evening of shiptalk, and the way it makes your sprite-heart race makes your Sburb-entangled brain go _oh_. Equius is in trouble, and those flickery feelings you'd felt for him can no longer be dismissed as friendship.

"Hey, Nepeta," you start, because common sense dictates that you tell one of your bffsies if you start having paleish feelings about their goddamn _moirail_ , but no—she looks at you, and it's like she already knows what's going through your head, like she's already calm and aware and ready for the possibility.

"We need to get going," she reminds you, and you scoop her up to fly—no sense in her wasting battery on a flight thingy that you guys might need to carry Equius back.

You're in the air when the next wave of realization hits you, and for once in your life, you're very grateful for your ability to compartmentalize.

Okay, okay, you've probably been grateful more than once, but right now, all you can focus on is the _second_ new wave of feelings, pulled over you as inexorably as the pale moon's haul on the tide, and you squeeze Nepeta tighter for a brief moment.

She finally breaks her frozen silence: "You know, Equius and I fur going to have a talk with you about all of this later, right?"

Shit. "Shit." Your flight course does not waver, your altitude does not dip. "How mad are you guys?"

"Mad? Davesprite, what the fuck."

You falter; your wings do not. Some distant part of you (the same part that started tossing pale sparkles and pink diamonds in your face) is hoping that Nepeta's maybe a little bit impressed. "Apparently I've been like...paleflirting with you guys for the past however the fuck long I've been doing it and the only idiot unaware of the situation was me? I mean, you guys were going to sit me down for a _talk_ , that's never a good sign—"

"We were going to ask if you clawnted to try out a three-way moiraillegiance," she says, and she doesn't follow it with a fondly smug _you idiot_ , but you're pretty sure her tone means that it's implied. "It's not like we don't care about you, too!"

" _Oh_ ," you say, and those pale flickerings in your chest burst into a radiant flame that _does_ alter your flight: You pick up speed, holding Nepeta fast, and it's only moments later that you land where Equius's distress signal had led.

**Equius**

Any other troll in this situation would be worried, but you are Equius Zahhak! Your blood is the b100est of blues, and more than that you have two stunning moirails—er, a stunning moirail and stunning moirail-adjacent-type-person-possibly—who are on their way to rescue you. While the serious-ish injuries do give you pause, you're not horribly concerned—a bit of tender moirail care and maybe pampering will be nice, and then someone is likely to call )(er )(ig)(ness up and ask if she can do you a favor with the healing.

(You desperately hope they have the kindness to do so while you're asleep, instead of trolling you on the aquatic royalty front, the way they sometimes do.)

With such unknown amounts of time left before the daring rescue, your mind is left to wander, picturing increasingly improbable pale scenarios (such as, Davesprite confesses his more pallid feelings right there in the forest and the three of you are left in a pap chain, with you STRONGLY comforting him for them, him tending to Nepeta's worry for you, and Nepeta fussing over the hurts you so bravely and stoically attempt not to show), and you're about to add the element of "wing grooming" to the mix when you hear them crashing through the underbrush.

Hm. Okay. This, perhaps, is more of a problem than you'd thought. It would behoove you to suggest to Nepeta that the topic be discussed very, _very_ soon.

**Nepeta**

So...today is going a lot less bad than you thought it would be! Fur one, Davesprite came to a big, momentous realization pawl on his own! No expected interference or seemingly necessary assistance required!

It helps a little (not a lot, unfurtunately) with the panic you're feeling over Equius. The main other thing helping with said panic had been Equius himself, who seemed to be in fairly good spirits (other than inconvenient leg injuries) and had even made jokes about all the good old fashioned moirailling he was going to get from you ( _and maybe, purrhaps,_ he'd said, and you buried your glee over the pun until he was safe and sound at hive, _Davesprite?_ ) very soon. You like that you're both in a place to talk and joke about this, and you like thinking that the both of you being as close as you are with Davesprite has helped you get there.

"Hi," you tell Equius, who smiles up at you in the loopy way you remember well, from all the injuries he's ever had before. He bumps his forehead against yours, enough to reassure without locking horns, and your bloodpusher does _the_ palest flutter when, the moment Davesprite gets close enough, your moirail does the same with him.

You think, maybe, that a lot of rescuing is going to get done today.


End file.
